


鱼薯条和一杯水（记一件尴尬的往事）Fish and Chips, and a Glass of Water (The Awkward Moment Remix)

by saisland



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概要：Lorna不想要在外面通宵，而当所有人都想搞清楚她的爸爸们在她出门前的一个不经意的词语时，她更加确定她不喜欢这个通宵了。<br/>而且，她也不喜欢这个词语背后的真正的含义。</p>
            </blockquote>





	鱼薯条和一杯水（记一件尴尬的往事）Fish and Chips, and a Glass of Water (The Awkward Moment Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fish and Chips, and a Glass of Water (The Awkward Moment Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139843) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl). 



Lorna很开心她能有一个晚上彻底摆脱爹地和爸爸，虽然这意味着她要同一群并不熟识的姑娘们呆在一起。她跟Rachel还算熟——她的妈妈是她爹地很好的朋友，她们曾经一起玩过——但她并不认识Betsy，Monet，Celeste，Irma和Phoebe.  
除了她之外的所有人都是心灵感应者，但在不熟悉的人面前，这一点不管用，完全不管用。为什么爹地一定要跟这么多同他一样的朋友混在一起？  
她努力过了，但还是没搞清这意味着什么。爹地和爸爸几乎是把她赶出家门，说着什么需要一点自己的空间的话。她能模模糊糊记起她爹地说在她还是个刚刚学会走路的小孩的时候也说过这儿词，可其他的东西她记不大清了。花尽心思去想或者逼自己去回忆是毫无意义的，因为这个房子里所有与她同龄的姑娘们都能用脑子把她干掉（而且她们可能真的会那么做；Cuckoos家的几个孩子曾经因为Bobby Drake做了一个下流的鬼脸给她的妈妈而差点杀了他）。  
“这到底是什么意思？什么叫留一点空间？”大家在Rachel小房间里忙着整理睡袋，Celeste没头没尾地冒出一句。  
“这可不公平。我不能钻进你的脑子里。为什么你要钻到我脑子里来？”她一边问，一边朝Celeste扔枕头，扔了好几次终于中了目标。  
“好玩呗。”三个Cuckoo异口同声地说。  
“而且，妈妈叫我们不停练习。”她说，“如果我们想在她变成钻石之前从她脑子里捞到些什么，我们就要好好练习。”Phoebe总结道，但这么解释并没有让Lorna感觉好一点。  
“我的妈妈不让我这么干，”Rachel怒气冲冲地说，好像她就此错过了好些有趣的东西。  
“好吧，至少你还有妈妈，”Monet说。  
Betsy没有说话，她好像压根没听到。Lorna想她可能是个可以交的朋友，至少Betsy尊重了她的隐私。  
“好吧，故事开始变得忧伤了，”Lorna说，试图把所有人从濒死的爸妈那里拯救出来，“我们能不能别再谈留点空间的话题了。我甚至都不知道为什么我会想起这个来。它什么都不是。”  
Celeste啧啧道，“不，肯定有什么。你只是不知道而已。不过，”她顿了顿，“我们都能帮助你，如果你愿意的话。”  
Lorna摇摇头。她一点都不想知道这段记忆到底代表了什么，或者为什么她的爸爸们这么热衷于把她赶出家门。  
“哦，可你的确想要知道，我能看出来，”Irma说，“你想要知道你的爸爸们在你不在家的时候准备干些什么，以及这之间有什么联系吗？”  
Lorna想要自己停止思考Irma刚才说的那些，因为这只会把她带向一个她不愿深思的地方去。当然了，爹地和爸爸结婚了，他们不会不睡在一起，但。呃。“我不要想这些。”  
“哦你知道他们在做爱。他们是成年人。妈妈和Alex也做爱。他们以为我们不知道，但是我们都知道。”Celeste和Phoebe若有所思地点头同意他们妹妹的话。  
“所以我们能脑你吗？”Celeste再次问道。Rachel，Betsy和Monet都看上去挺感兴趣，但同样也怕三胞胎做一些离经叛道的事出来。  
“可以啊，为什么不呢？总比编我们的头发，看惊悚电影要好。”  
“我们等会再做这个，”Monet说，“我带来了很多电影。”  
Lorna并不想知道Monet到底是怎么带过来的，所以她没有接话茬，“我要做些什么吗？”  
Betsy终于开口了，“嗯，我们只要你坐在这儿，放轻松，想你记得的东西。我们都会走进去看看我们能找到些什么的。”  
Lorna坐回去，开始回忆那天晚上的事情。她又渴又累，紧紧抓着Frog，当她走进家门后，看见咖啡桌旁的爸爸俯身在爹地身上。  
好吧，我们不认为他们仅仅只是这样，三胞胎说。我们来说这简直就是簧片。  
Betsy，Monet和Rachel都在脑子里点了点头，而紧接着Lorna有种再次找回了自己的感觉，记忆变得更清晰了。然后，她闩上房门去吐了。  
她的确这么做了。  
-  
Lorna一整晚都想要躲着所有人，她被迫就知道了她很小的时候就撞破了她爸爸们做爱的场景，而且，更惊悚的是所有的姑娘们都知道了这件事。没有人有两个爸爸，而她也不想开一个她爸爸们在干什么的话头——她真的真的不想知道怎么做。  
Betsy在同Lorna进行精神对话前先表明了自己的立场，我们不会谈论这件事的。我发誓。三胞胎在Monet把指甲油拿给大家的时候就忘记了一切。  
这让Lorna感觉好一点了，但没有太大用处。她最后决定走出浴室返回派对。  
“谢天谢地啊，你终于从那儿出来了。我尿憋急了。”Irma说着飞速溜进了浴室。  
“好吧，我觉得你说得对，”Lorna对Betsy说，Betsy给Lorna留出了一个空位，而其他人都围成一圈做着指甲。  
-  
爸爸在第二天一早过来接她，带着标志性的鲨鱼笑。  
“别这样。我知道你昨晚干了什么。还有我抓着Frog的那天。”  
他给了她一个疑惑，或者尴尬的表情。好样的，他必须知道她的感受。  
“你在说什么？”他在他们俩坐进车里时问道。  
“我记得爹地说了些留点空间的话，我把这些话讲给了大家听，而他们帮我找到了真正的含义。我还是个孩子的时候撞到了你们在做爱，对吗？”  
她的爸爸脸红了。“我们到家后再说这件事，不过，我先得给爹地透露一下，免得他中风。”  
“所以他们说的没错！”  
“不许评论。”  
这就是肯定了。她坐在那儿，而爸爸在同爹地感应交流时就保持着刚才的脸色。  
-  
他们到家时，爹地正坐在他的椅子上，他的手无意识地转着轮子，轮椅一会儿向前一会儿向后。他在好几年前就习惯了如何操控轮椅在家里转，但当他紧张时他还会犯老毛病。或许，她的“重新发现”令他用自己的方式坐立不安。她不能分辨为何他的椅子一直在动，它只是在那儿动。如果是Lorna捣的鬼，爸爸肯定会知道的。  
“所以……”她启口。  
“我们要谈一谈，亲爱的。”  
-  
Lorna的确想要谈一谈，可能爹地比她还要尴尬呢。她真的不想知道两个男人做爱有什么不同，尤其是其中一个人是瘫痪的。  
她乖乖听着，没有提任何问题。当一切结束后，她说，“下一次你们想做爱，别把我送到一个都是心灵感应者的派对里好吗？”  
“经过今天的事情，我想我会同Grey女士和Frost女士聊一聊她们的女儿，但我们不会再把你送到那儿了，”爹地握住了爸爸的手，“今天是艰难的一天，所以我们就不要再让任何意外发生了，好吗？你可以随时参观，而爸爸和我会在书房里读书。我指的就是实实在在的读书。”  
Lorna微笑起来，准备在晚饭前跑到起居室找一些东西看看。


End file.
